The Pattern of the Rainbow Color Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Pattern of the Rainbow Color. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins one day at Crystal Prep Academy, Throax was keeping an eye on the class as he started teaching them. Thorax: Okay, Everyone, settle down. Now then, does anyone had their history book ready? Raphael Parker: Yep, all present and accounted for. Thorax: Okay, can anyone tell me how orcas dominate the oceans? Bloom (PPG): When they migrate around one ocean to another? Thorax: That's right, can anyone else explain any details of the orcas? Soon, Ralph and his friends got a call from Faragonda. Raphael Parker: What's going on, Faragonda? Faragonda: (on communications) Rangers, report to the Unikingdom, I'm having a vision. Raphael Parker: We're on our way. Just as they left, Thorax gave Ralph and his friends their hall pass. Soon, Ralph and his friends meet with Faragonda at the Unikingdom as she explains everything. Faragonda: I've just had a vision of the rainbow colored pattern. Raphael Parker: The rainbow colored pattern, what's that? Unikitty: A rainbow that shows a pattern of colors in one rainbow, that's the pattern. Angelina Rodriguez: But wasn't red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet makes the rainbow as seven colors? Faragonda: Yes, Angelina, but that was a different kind of rainbow. Sawyer Porter: So, what kind of rainbow are we talking about here? Faragonda: A rainbow pattern that is so strong, any ranger of Mythic Rainbow will receive their own battlizer mode. Raphael Parker: Huh, battilzer? Faragonda: Yes, any groups of Power Rangers of any team had their own upgrades, mostly for Red Rangers to have their own battilzer mode. Lamar Wilson: No kidding. Patrick Simmons: That's interesting. Erica Adams: Do you think it'll be possible for any of us, Ralph? Raphael Parker: Hmm, I'm not really sure how it's probably possible. Faragonda: Anything is meant to be possible, Rapheal, you just have to put your heart into it. Just then, they met with two new Mythic Rainbow Animals. Donnie: Excuse us, sorry to crash in like this. Chuck: Are we interrupting anything? Angelina Rodriguez: I don't believe it, two new Mythic Animals. Faragonda: That's right, Angelina. Meet Donnie the Bronze Frog, and Chuck the Lime Tortoise. Raphael Parker: Nice to meet you, Donnie, Chuck. Chuck: Pleasure's all ours. Donnie: Wait a minute, where's Lilly? Siri: Who's Lilly? As for Mary Bell, she came up with an idea. Mary Bell: Don't worry, I've got just the plan. Donnie: Really, Mary Bell? Chuck: How're you going to do that? Mary Bell: You'll see, I'll find any chosen rangers worthy if Lilly ever finds her chosen one. So, they started helping one another to find the chosen rangers and Lilly. Just as the search took a while, Donnie and Chuck found some two new friends. Donnie: Excuse me, Neal Henderson? Neal Henderson: Yeah? Chuck: And are you Samuel Greendale? Samuel Greendale: Yes, that's us. Mary Bell: Will you two come with us please. Neal Henderson: What for? Samuel Greendale: What's this all about? Mary Bell: You'll see, we'll explain everything. Flora: Done and done, Jankenman. Ken: Donnie and Chuck fond two knew rangers. Bobby: Right on time. Jankenman: That's great, let's bring them to the Unikingdom. Then, Emperor Nogo was growing more furious with more Power Rangers coming. Emperor Nogo: Blast! The Power Rangers kept foiling my every evil plan! Master Frown: I feel our pain, Emperor Nogo. Brock: So, what're we gonna do now? Emperor Nogo: I've got just the plan, by creating another monster to haunt the city. So, he, Master Frown, and Brock created a new powerful Shadow Beast called "Shadow Haunter". Emperor Nogo: The time has come, Shadow Haunter, destroy the Power Rangers. Shadow Haunter: As you command, My master. Far from the school grounds, Raphael's older sister, Rachel Parker was at her travels as she went to her father's burnt down home, the place where her brothers were kidnapped. Rachel Parker: Brother.... And with that, she started thinking about her brothers ever since. Rachel Parker: I'm sorry, Ralph, I was this close to finding out who took you and Max.... If only I was strong enough, I'd beat it out of them! Without warning, she has dropped down an underground chute into a strange room and lands on a pile of old clothes. Rachel Parker: Ow... (grunting) I never knew we had such a big basement... (as she tris to get up, blood was dripping from her arm) Dang, I torn open the cut again... I better look for a way out. As she moves to find her way out, she is stunned by a voice desperately asking for more of her blood. ???: Wait... As Rachel stopped, she started to hear a voice. ???: More...... Give me more...... Rachel Parker: Who's there! Then, she heard the same voice again. ???: More...... I need more...... Give me more...... MORE!!! A living lavender bat bursts from beneath the old clothing, she flew right above her. Rachel Parker: The heck? is that a... a Lavender Bat?! As she flew right down, she pins Rachel to the wall with a morpher on her feet. Lilly: Don't leave! Put this on! Put this on!! Rachel Parker: No! What are you doing!? Lilly: Wear this morpher and feed me blood! I don't wanna go back to sleep!! Rachel Parker: You talk?! Normal animals don't talk!! Lilly: You're wasting time! Don't be scared...! Put it on! Put it on! PUT IT ON!! Rachel Parker: Holy cow! When'd you learn to talk!? Lilly: That's not important right now!! But, Rachel has to pause the bat for one moment. Rachel Parker: It is important! when do animals talk!? Lilly: Stop talking! if you don't this on right now, I'll force you to put it on! Rachel Parker: Stop it! At last, Lilly puts the morpher on Rachel's wrist at last. Lilly: There! You see, a perfect fit! Rachel Parker: Stop it! As the smoke start to feel in the air, Rachel started to feel more and more stronger, then by the morphers energy, it released a surge of unrestrained power. Meanwhile at CPA, Raphael and the others were thinking of a plan to stop Emperor Nogo's plan. Angelina Rodriguez: So, does anybody knows what Emperor Nogo's planing? Sawyer Porter: Ya'll got me, it could probably mean something. Patrick Simmons: Could be, Sawyer. (To Rapheal) What do you think, Ralph? Raphael Parker: I'm not sure, but whatever it is, we will stop him no matter what it takes. Just then, Saku begins to stop something at the far off distance. Raphael Parker: What's up, Saku? Saku: I'm spotting someone, Ralph, I can't put my feather on it. Max Parker: Who do you think it is? Erica Adams: Hey, what's with a bat on her shoulder. Rachel Parker: (as she came close enough) Raphael, Max, is that really you two? Raphael Parker: Rachel..? Max Parker: Rachel? Then as Rachel covered her mouth and let up happy tears, she started hugging her brothers. Rachel Parker: Ralph! Max! It's really you! I've found you guys! Then, Bloom and her friends came to see them. Bloom: Hey, isn't that Ralph and Max's older sister? Tecna: Yeah, and look what's on her shoulder! With that questioned, Lilly decided to introduce herself to her new friends. Lilly: Hi there, Everybody. Saku: Lilly, is that you? Lilly: Yep. (yawning) but wow, that was some nap. Then, Ralph notice the Lavender Rainbow Morpher on her wrist. Raphael Parker: Hey, Rachel, is that the Lavender Rainbow Morpher? Raphael Parker: Oh yeah, Lilly gave it to me. Max Parker: Wait until Faragonda and the others hear about this. Sawyer Porter: Yee haw! Now we're talkin'! Let's go! Altogether: Right! As they all meet at the Unikingdom, Ralph and Max explained everything to Rachel. Rachel Parker: So, you guys mean to tell me that you and your friends are Power Rangers, Ralph? Raphael Parker: That's right, Rachel. Suddenly, Faragonda and the other mentors came to warn them. Faragonda: We've got trouble in the city, Rangers. Raphael Parker: What is it, Faragonda? Faragonda: Emperor Nogo is one the move, and he's got a new shadow demon to attack. Rachel Parker: Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5